


【VD】择食

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 当但丁深刻地意识到以维吉尔执拗的固化思维是教不好孩子的时候，他脖子上的咬痕已经变成了两个。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	【VD】择食

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼paro，bug与私设同在，蛋生的崽有点恋母。

但丁必须承认，他的兄长无论是外表还是能力都是毋庸置疑的完美，维吉尔继承了斯巴达的凛气与伊娃的知性，美貌是吸血鬼的象征，那维吉尔必然是出色的。噢，顺带一提他们是双胞胎，那么这也可以当作是对他的夸赞了。  
尽管他俩在继承的比例上稍微有些失衡，但丁认为就那么一点点。  
没有同族会认为他们不是纯种的血族，他们依旧拥有着更强的力量，吸血鬼与人类的交合并没有衍生出卑劣的因子，反而造就了更强大的东西。  
他应该去申请拿个最志坚母亲奖，他不知道伊娃在生育他们的时候经历了多大的痛苦，混血的体质下但丁依旧保留有繁殖的能力，只不过那要比人类低太多。他们对初拥毫无兴趣，像个口味刁钻的美食家。  
与他们不同，会跳动的鲜活心脏是个有趣的东西，如果变成了无机质的死物仿佛就失去了那份特有的魅力。这是但丁的想法，那维吉尔就要更纯粹些，他不屑。  
所以他选择从自己的弟弟着手，他相信但丁能够承受与接纳更多身为本该来自于一体的他，在数不清次数地将种子埋进但丁的身体里，他让那个近乎休眠的器官复苏了。  
但丁槽他对待这事就像修理家具似的，天天敲敲打打总能修好，维吉尔说那是他，但丁哼哼鼻没有追迫他，他相信维吉尔骨子里也是这样的人。  
总之他付出了折磨灵魂的代价，那个半死不活的卵体像在抢夺他的生命力为自己吞噬出了一条生路，没有真正活过的一大一小都在争夺对生的渴望。但丁觉得是他赢了，那个凶猛的小家伙最终没有把他搞死，一个冰冷的胎体被注入了灵魂，渐渐拥有了自己的温度，在到达一个临界点的时候又停了下来。他们混血就是这样，温冷的血液在两边的世界都显得格格不入。

“姬莉叶说下次会带他们家做的便当分给我吃，我可以吃吗？”  
夕阳的余晖从地平线的缝隙透出，洒亮了为数不多的路面，但丁把刚买来的雪糕递给了尼禄，他给他买的薄荷味，自己则吃起甜甜的草莓味。  
但丁已经是一个成熟的吸血鬼了，混血的体质可以让他选择进食与否，真正的饱腹食粮依旧是血液，但不影响他用自己健康的味蕾品尝他的美食，比如披萨，比如草莓圣代——尽管他不能吃多，因为消化不了。  
他能为自己的偏食找到最优的借口，那些淋在奶油冰淇淋上的草莓酱比鲜血要粘稠，口感和味道却比它们更为香甜可口，他勾起舌尖卷走一片开始融化的冰淇淋，手掌盖在发质柔软的小脑袋上轻揉了两会儿。  
“你可以尝尝，但不能多吃，你知道小姬莉叶做的甜点都很美味，但如果被她看见你吐出来的话就太令人伤心了不是吗？”尼禄幼小的器官尚未健全，他还无法选择太多可食用的东西，他都已经五岁了，但丁依旧只能用他自己的血去喂养小家伙的胃，还是用器皿装的，他没由来地顾虑让他体会生鲜粮食是否过早，或许让尼禄亲自捕食的时日还尚未到来。  
“傍晚的时间太短了，我什么时候才能做到和他们一起待在阳光下？”尼禄舔掉了最后一点融化的奶油水，眼里带着向往地望着但丁，但丁轻声笑着，顺着他张开的双手把他抱进了怀里，让有些冰凉的小手环在他的脖子上。  
“别着急，我的辛德瑞拉，等你足够强大了，你也可以去感受阳光之下的魅力。”  
他们的孩子很聪明，不需要埋头苦干就可以理解世间万物之理，尼禄继承了他俩英俊的外貌，幼小的眉目之间已经能看到几分维吉尔的影子，但丁暗叹维吉尔的精子质量那是真的好。  
所幸尼禄没有遗传到维吉尔执拗的本性，可他是个乖孩子，在他成长到叛逆的生长期之前他还只会老实巴交地听从维吉尔的意见和指导，而但丁负责一遍又一遍地洗掉那些没用的怪理论。他的乳牙尚未健全生长完毕，只能像渴望吮吸母亲乳汁的幼崽一样在但丁的皮肤上磨蹭着。但丁根本不会分泌乳汁，尽管他的胸脯大得仿佛装下了万物间的营养，也许不是母乳的魅力，是但丁的血液里带着醇厚的芳香。  
没有任何吸血鬼可以拒绝这样可口的血液，像熟烂的果肉滴出的汁水，令人垂涎三尺。  
维吉尔理所应当地独享着这份美食，只不过现在需要给他的幼崽让出几口，这是他的慷慨解囊，所以他要正确地教育。  
“维吉尔说像我这个年纪的孩子都学会自己吸食了，为什么还要让我喝冷冻的血袋。”  
“不要听他的瞎话，根本就没有多少你这个年纪的孩子。”但丁叹叹气，他说的实话，能用初拥延续自己的后代谁想要死要活地生一个，但是他不亏，他可以自信满满地向他人炫耀他们斯巴达一族的孩子是有多天赋异禀且有别人羡慕不来的相貌。就像他当年炫耀自己一样。  
“不会自己捕食的吸血鬼只能当弱者。”尼禄趴在他的肩头嘟嘟囔囔地重复维吉尔的教导。  
但丁一时间反驳不来，这话属实，在他皱起眉头思考怎么绕到一个新话题时幼崽已经悄悄爬到了他的脖颈上。  
微弱呼出的热气像羽毛轻扫着他的皮肤，尼禄认真地嗅了两口，不是他的错觉，但丁的血真的有股甜甜的味道，埋藏在血管之下流动的血液是煮泡的蜂蜜牛奶，小孩子一定会喜欢的口味，他还能听到但丁心脏跳动的声音，像打着节奏的节拍器一样平稳，而自己的心跳却杂乱无章。  
他饿了，他渴了，他不要吃冷食外卖，需要新鲜热腾的餐点。在他眼前就有一个毫无防备并且散发着散懒气息的猎物，生长的獠牙开始发痒，本能地催促他去进食。  
尼禄发出幼兽的声音，既像抱怨又像撒娇，唯唯诺诺道，“就一口……”  
但丁被软软的细发拱得发痒，如果溺爱是犯错的话那他横竖都是错了，他叹叹气，托稳了小小的身躯让他抓牢自己，把原先大张的领口又拉开了些露出了雪白的皮肤，“那请吧。”  
尼禄咽下了口水，着急地想品尝他生平第一口美食，他咬破但丁的皮肤费了些力气，将獠牙深深刺进了表皮，让鲜血从破裂的血管中随着创口引流而出，那些发烫的血液像跳动的火焰一样凶猛地灌进了他的口腔，灼烧舌头，灼烧牙齿。  
尼禄小小的脑袋里找不出可以形容的词汇，这比冷藏血袋的味道好上千倍万倍，似晓枝甘露的清甜，又有香辛料般的浓厚。热液灌进空虚的胃里被渐渐填充，尼禄一点儿也舍不得松口，努力地吞咽着难得的美食没有发现自己失控地流出了眼泪，豆大的泪水溢出眼眶滑落在但丁肩上，打湿了他的衣领。  
但丁轻车熟路地哄着开始打嗝的尼禄，安抚地拍着他的背，他感受不到被吸食的疼痛，尼禄甚至不敢用力吮吸，可天生力道惊人的他还捏着但丁的左臂不愿松手，生怕他突然跑了似的。他不像维吉尔学会慢条斯理地品尝，张开口就想把所有好吃的都吞进肚子里，哪怕舌头会被烫伤，直到他终于累了，放弃了吮吸，事实上他并没有吸走多少血，身体里却充盈着饱和的魔力，将他的精神填得满满的，他的嗝也跟着停了，脸上红扑扑的像吸了致幻剂一样晕乎，他眼角发红地眨巴了几下眼睛，松开了小小的獠牙，随即而来地是饱食后的困意。  
他的肚子暖洋洋的，充满着但丁的味道，鼻息间也在嗅着但丁特有的香气，他依依不舍地舔掉了溢出在皮肤周围的血，执着地将它们清理干净。  
尼禄想到维吉尔偷偷藏着这么好吃的血一个人独食，心里开始谴责他的霸道行为，可他现在实在太困了，只想趴在母亲的怀里伴着暖意呼呼大睡。  
“但丁，我困了。”尼禄下意识用脑袋蹭了他几下，但丁把他抱到床边拉过被子，拨开他的额发贴上了一个不是很温暖的吻，“睡吧，kid。”  
但丁的低语带着催眠的魔法，慵懒的声线像被打磨过的石头一样圆滑，没有了锐利的尖角，都是蛊惑的音色，尼禄熬不过困意，只想捏住他的衣角，“你还会在这儿吗？”  
他的小糯米团子充分发挥了他粘人的特性，尽管他不太尝试去跟在维吉尔屁股后头，却很喜欢和但丁腻在一起，幼崽本能地寻找母亲身上属于他一部分的位置，他还没有独立的意识。  
“到你睡着为止，我都在呢。”  
事实上进入梦乡只需要几分钟的功夫，足够尼禄伴随着安心的气味入睡了。  
但丁捏着太阳穴自省，他可以对任何人甜言蜜语不做真心，却没法从对尼禄的溺爱里掺进一点假话，如果被维吉尔发现了足以利用这个把柄嘲笑他好一阵子，甚至更久。  
脖间的温暖被驱散，取而代之的是微凉的气息贴在他的耳旁，他被困在了一个怀抱里，耳边传来沙哑的询问，“你对教育孩子的耐心真是超乎我的预料，但纵容并不是好事。”  
他读出了话语中暗藏的不满，这个控制狂甚至能吃自己儿子的醋，这实在是引他发笑，然而他只是放轻了笑声道出无奈，“你应该明白我是在帮你擦屁股，除了这些你还给他灌输了什么，想变得强大就需要力量吗？”  
“他不需要灌输，我的儿子天生就应该懂这些，我只做必要的引导。”  
距离但丁仰天大笑就差那么一点点，他忍住了，为了尼禄的健康成长他绝对不能把他交给维吉尔抚养，这才是正确的。  
维吉尔似乎从吸血的位置嗅到了尼禄的气息，穿孔的伤口还没有立即愈合，小家伙努力留下了自己存在的痕迹，维吉尔低哼了一声，慢慢收紧了圈在但丁身上的力道。  
“嘿，你不会是想在这个地方，尼禄还在睡觉。”但丁有意提醒他，维吉尔并不会在意这些，他熟知他恶劣的性格。  
“好吧，好吧，你想做什么都可以，至少给他留个好梦。”他贴着面回头嘴唇贴在了维吉尔嘴边，看到了他得势的微笑。

维吉尔贴上了但丁白皙的后颈，用湿润的舌头反复舔舐着，直到原先的伤痕完全消失，他从半解开的黑衬衫间隙里探进，将白皙的乳肉释放出来，感受到但丁的体温在逐渐升高。  
维吉尔的温度很低，虽然两人都是温冷的体温，但丁的温度总会比他高一些，像个温度适中的大抱枕。他的掌心是凉的，舌头也是，游走在身上带来异样的触感，但这并不影响他被挑逗的情欲。  
但丁想回头寻找维吉尔的唇，被直接翻身压在了床上，微凉的舌头翘开了唇瓣顶开他的舌腹，在尖利的獠牙上挑衅似的磨弄，他不甘示弱地咬上维吉尔丰满的下唇，舌尖被对方的尖牙划破漫出淡淡的血腥味，直至充满了两人的口腔。  
探入会阴之上的手指已经沾上了湿润的液体，那个隐蔽的缝隙里正不受控制地肆意流水，让手指毫无阻拦地搅进脆弱的软肉里，发出了阵阵水声。但丁几乎要忍不住咬穿对方的嘴唇，维吉尔始终不会放过这个已经失去作用的器官，至少他和他声明过不会再生第二次，有本事自己来。  
可这依旧是敏感的弱点，在阴唇被反复搅弄得体液泛滥，他终于忍不住拉过维吉尔的脖子，咬上了对方尖细的耳朵，从体内堆积的热意呼出嘴边，他说可以了。  
等到粗壮的阴茎抵在穴口径直碾开了紧致的阴道，维吉尔被高热的灼烧感惹得发出叹息，这里是比血液还要炎热的温度，最接近心脏的热度，他的胞弟总会尝试从里到外地给予他温暖，耀眼的红与火光的热都衬他。  
但丁胡乱扯下他的衬衫，被顶得理智涣散，抓破了后背的皮肤留下一道道血痕，苍白的皮肤被染上血色，他喜欢看但丁的游刃有余在他身上逐渐溃散，利牙在腹部，胸膛，喉结留下了显而易见的咬痕，孔状的痕迹像蛇的侵蚀。  
汗水黏湿了额前的银发，但丁逐渐失去了呼吸的感觉，他用精神去感受埋在他体内维吉尔的存在和环绕在他身上的气息，一次又一次地被充满，顶上高潮无法挣扎。挺立的阴茎还在充血无法释放，维吉尔放缓了插入的速度，将他的腿架在身上，但丁被掀翻在地，几乎看不到维吉尔的动作。  
他感觉到手指的触感从大腿一路划下，靠近敏感的内侧摸索着，他意识不清地感觉有什么不好的事，“维吉尔，等一下……”  
埋在深处的阴茎忽然抽离，还没等他从空虚感中脱离，獠牙就咬上了动脉的位置，毫不犹豫地刺穿了脆弱的皮肤。  
“别……！”但丁张口的话硬生生被尖锐的疼痛打断，大量的血从破裂的血管里蜂拥而至，被维吉尔一饮而尽，超乎他承受的快感刺激与疼痛交错一下压垮了他抵御的神经，眼前白光占据了视野，他不受控制地射精了。  
鲜活的血从伤口涌动泄入口中，维吉尔品尝到了汁水淋漓的香甜，那是无人能及的美味，生长于天际令人望而却步，即使是他也难于抵御的诱惑，他作为第一个摘取的人，自然不愿将它分享给任何人。  
紧绷的身体被动地发着颤，他压抑不住自己的喘息几乎要发出尖叫，从吮吸的伤口感受到自己的血在一点一点流失，直到吸血的啧声逐渐变小。维吉尔抬起头抹掉了嘴角溢出的血渍，“声音放小点，尼禄还在隔壁睡觉。”  
但丁从脑子里搜索出来的脏字都没能从喘息里挣脱出来，对方像预料到他的意图，上前封住了湿润的嘴，维吉尔口中还残留着自己的味道，他体会不到任何，甚至还没有草莓果酱好吃，他作为移动血袋天天为这个家做粮食奉献，于是他恶狠狠地咬破了维吉尔的舌头，让两股血液交融。  
虽然比不上他的最爱，但维吉尔的血算得上可口，他满意地舔了舔唇恢复了些许力气，主动坐起身将重新硬挺的阴茎含进了下身，他将自己的獠牙抵在维吉尔脖子上，维吉尔没有避开也没有挣扎，像个纵容弟弟任性妄为的哥哥，任他愉悦地吸食着自己的血填饱自己。  
但丁抽开了牙晃了晃自己的屁股，“这玩意还在变大是想干扰我进食吗？”  
“会饿的人可不止你一个。”维吉尔听到但丁从鼻息里发出的笑声，“那你得快些，尼禄很快就要睡醒了。”  
“我不介意有个围观者。”他掐住了但丁的腰不让他挣扎，笑得像个吐信子的蛇。  
噢，讨厌的家伙。


End file.
